Christmas Countdown
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Harry and Draco are counting down the days until Christmas arrive. Enough said. M/M! HPDM
1. Chapter 1: Santa Baby

**Disclaimer: All characters used belong to J.K Rowling. I am only borrowing them. I'm not making any money from this :D**

A/N: I'm in the cheery holiday spirit. I've done a Christmas fic before… Haha. Now, I'm doing another one :P I think this would be my first fic with short, short chapters. Drabbles of sorts. So, don't expect loooong chapters! :-)

**Please bear with me. The chapters might not correspond to the dates xP**

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are counting down the days until Christmas arrive. Enough said.

**Warning: M/M! Smex (I think). Fluff. God, if this is not your cup of tea, then go somewhere else. If you read my stories before… WELCOME!**

I am going to begin my chapters with the first few words to the well known Christmas song and end with something I made up. The tempo might be off lol.

**

* * *

****13 December 2008 **

**_On the first day of Christmas… _**

Draco shivered under the covers. The weather was so bloody cold; body heat did not work anymore. Draco could feel something missing… He blindly groped the left side of the bed, where Harry _should_ be.

_Where's my personal heater…?_

But he found air, wrinkled sheets, and a slight dent in the mattress. Harry left the bed not too long ago.

"… Harry…" Draco groaned and scrunched up his forehead. When Draco received no answers, he struggled to get his eyes opened.

Things were blurry; Draco blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted. The blond lay there for awhile, wishing he could just stay in the room with his boyfriend, snuggling together under their fluffy blanket, and maybe do something more…

"Draco?"

Malfoy did not bother to hold his head up. Instead, he let out a grunt to let Harry know he was awake.

Harry chuckled and walked out from the adjoined bathroom; he was wrapped up with a warm bathrobe.

"You're in a right foul mood today, love," Harry whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He bent down and kissed Draco on his nose. "Get up, blondie, you have a meeting with Kingsley today. You don't want to be late." Harry was about to get up but Draco let out a low growl and he was yanked back down. Harry's face hovered a mere inch above Draco's. The blond slowly had the tip of his tongue lick a wet trail across his lips.

"I told you not to call me 'blondie', Potter," Draco sneered, "you should be punished."

"Mmm… I like it when you're all rough," Harry murmured. "Normally, I would ravish you and keep you in bed…"

"Then do it," Draco whispered, the sneer was gone and in its place was a hopeful look. "I _really_ don't want to be in another meeting…"

"You have to, babe," Harry said, an apologetic smile on his lips. "I know it's Saturday and—"

"Exactly! It's Saturday! Tie me up, keep me here, and ravish me!" Draco begged; he even bared his neck for Harry. "If you do it, I'll even promise to go with you to the Weasley's tomorrow night!"

Harry laughed and shook his head; he patted Draco's cheek and sat up straight. Malfoy put on his best 'puppy look'.

It didn't work.

"No, Draco. I am not going to tie you up. Kingsley will kill me for keeping his best Auror at home. He did say this will be the last time… Then you'll have three weeks off!" Harry tried to make his boyfriend smile again by being cheerful. Draco was anything _but_ happy. "He told me it was your Christmas present."

"Pfft… Whatever. Fine! I'll go… You don't love me anymore," Draco sniffed. "Just let me walk off to another awful, boring, dreadful meeting, and did I say boring?" Malfoy threw the blanket to the side and got off the bed, leaving Harry to stare at his naked backside. "I bet it's one of those long meetings since it's the last one. Don't expect me to be back early."

Harry was mesmerized by the way Draco's bum was jiggling as he walked around the room. He was having second thoughts. Maybe he should keep Draco home…

"… I'll wait for you. Dinner will be ready when you come back," Harry said.

Draco was rummaging through his wardrobe for his work robes. He turned around and walked back over to where Harry was still sitting. Smiling warmly, Draco leaned down and claimed Potter's lips. He could never get enough of Harry's warm, plump lips.

"I'll see you tonight, Harry," Draco whispered against the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Mhmm…" Harry was breathless after their kiss. "Try to be back as soon as you can. I might even have a surprise waiting…"

"A surprise?" Draco asked, smirking, "it's not Christmas yet."

"I'm counting down the days," Harry smiled. "Just know there's something waiting for you."

"Yeah. You," Draco purred.

"No!" Harry let out a giggle and shoved Draco away. "Go get ready or you'll be late."

Harry was transfixed as Draco walked away, who deliberately swayed his hips as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Damn Kingsley."

.: HPDMHPDM :.

Just as he had foreseen, the meeting was extremely long and _boring_. Basically, Kingsley told them about the upcoming cases, none of them were interesting to Draco. They were small cases; there were even one or two cases where somebody reported of having a boggart in their house… Draco tuned those out. Actually, the blond probably only paid attention in the first twenty minutes before zoning out and images of Harry waiting for him on their bed, naked, took over.

Draco stomped his feet a couple of times, getting rid of the snow that clung on his boots, before opening the door to their house.

It was warm and something smelled really good… God, how Draco loved Harry's cooking.

"Harry?" Draco called out as he hung his wet winter coat on the coat rack.

As he walked deeper into the house, Draco could make out soft, flashing lights coming from the living room. He and Harry had put up the Christmas tree, even though it was two weeks before Christmas. Harry had insisted to have it up and to have faery lights floating around it.

Draco couldn't say no to his boyfriend.

"Harry?" Draco called out again. _Where is he?_

He was going to go straight to the kitchen when he heard a soft shuffling noise from the living room. Draco stopped, walked backwards, and turned left into the living room. What he saw made his eyes bulge out and his blood rushing south.

Stretched underneath their seven foot tall Christmas tree was Harry. Except… Harry was wearing… absolutely _nothing_ but a Santa hat on his head. Draco could see _everything_, and that included Harry's thick, hard cock, which was being stroked to full arousal. Draco let out a choked gurgling sound and stumbled forward.

Harry had been waiting for his lover since six o' clock. Now, it was half an hour later. The brunet was worried that he might catch a cold just from sitting there, under the tree. Harry had heard Draco the first moment when the front door opened. Now, his boyfriend was right where he wanted him.

Perfect.

Harry gave Draco a flirtatious smile and reached up, flicking the small bell that was woven into the tip of his hat. His other hand was lazily tugging at his now aroused prick.

"Hello, Draco," Harry purred and opened his legs wider. Draco gulped and was painfully aware of how tight his trousers had become.

"Holy… fuck."

**… _a naked Harry under a tree._**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hope you like it! I'll try to update everyday :P


	2. Chapter 2: Candy Canes

A/N: And the days keep on coming! What's next?

**Thank you for the reviews! You have no idea how happy you made me.**

**Warnings: **same as first chapter. No actual lemon… yet. Short, small chapter. I did warn you guys in the first one.

I doubt any of the made up lyrics will have the same tempo as the actual song xD

**

* * *

****14 December 2008**

_**On the second day of Christmas…**_

"I don't understand _why_ I have to go to their house," Draco grouched from behind the shower curtain… behind the _clear_ shower curtain.

Harry smirked; he could see everything from the reflection of the bathroom mirror. He was glad that the blond had such _great_ tastes in bathroom décor.

"Granger asked you, not me. What if I don't want to go to their house for dinner?" Draco continued. Harry could see that Draco was bent forward, washing his hair.

"It's Weasley now, Draco. She married Ron four years ago," Harry corrected. "And asking me means you're invited as well since we're living together and that you're my boyfriend."

"Weasley-Granger, whatever," Draco muttered. "I don't know why she bothered. Weasley still thinks I'm the biggest git on earth."

Harry laughed and turned on the faucet. He rinsed his toothbrush and filled a glass with water. Harry gargled three times and he grinned at himself in the mirror. Yep, his teeth were clean.

"That's not true, love. You and Ron were talking the last time we went to their house. About chess, if I remembered correctly."

"We were not _talking._ We were… bickering," Draco said. He turned off the shower and yanked the curtain to the side, revealing his naked body for Harry to see from the mirror. "Are you done? You've been standing there, smiling at yourself for the past five minutes."

Harry grinned and spun around. His green eyes raked Draco's glistening body, following the droplets of water as they cascaded down the panes of the blond's toned muscles. Harry licked his lips and sauntered over to his lover, his grin now feral.

"I was looking at you, didn't you know?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's lean body. "I saw everything. The curtains covered nothing. They're only useful for preventing water from wetting the tile floor."

Draco scoffed, but leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I'm doing this for you, not for the Weasleys. I never break my promises."

"Mm… You did say you'll go if I ravished you, which I _did_ last night," Harry said huskily. "I loved the way you writhed on the bed…"

"… With the Santa hat on my head," Draco finished with a grin. "We are so keeping that hat."

Harry let out a sharp laugh and grabbed a towel from a metal bar situated next to the tub. He handed Draco the towel.

"Go primp in front of the mirror. It's my turn to take a shower."

When Draco walked over to the counter, Harry slapped his bare arse soundly. Draco let out a yelp and turned to glare at his green-eyed boyfriend.

"Watch it, Potter. Any more slapping or pinching might result in us not going to Weasley's house. At all."

"Ooo… I love it when you threaten me," Harry laughed, "it's sexy." He winked when Draco mock groaned.

"You're impossible."

"You love me anyway," Harry sang.

* * *

"Just ring the doorbell, Draco. It's not going to bite you," Harry said impatiently. "_I_ might though; it's bloody cold out here!"

"Harry…" Draco warned. "Do not mention anything that might relate to sex." Harry glared at him and jerked his head at the doorbell. Draco sighed explosively. "Alright, I'll ring the bloody doorbell."

Just as he was reaching to poke at the small, white button, the front door was yanked open. Hermione's bushy head appeared and a huge smile was plastered on her face. Draco groaned. Gran—Weasley was too cheery sometimes.

"Harry, Draco! You guys are here! I heard muffled yelling and I thought it might be you guys." Hermione opened the door wider. "Come in, I made some hot coffee. It's freezing out there."

"Yes, it's _freezing._ You could've ended up with a popsicle for a friend, Mione." Harry tilted his head at Draco and jabbed his thumb at the blond. "He wouldn't touch the doorbell."

Hermione giggled and ushered the two men inside. Once they were in, both Harry and Draco shivered from the sudden change of temperature. Draco took a deep breath. There was one thing he appreciated about Hermione and it was her cooking. It was almost as good as Harry's. But he was sure nobody could beat his boyfriend.

"Hang your coats on the rack. Ron and Kaitlin are in the living room. He's trying to teach her how to play chess." Hermione rolled her eyes and padded down the hallway, Harry and Draco following after they hung their coats.

"Teaching Kaitlin? Your daughter's only two," Draco drawled. "The only things she's interested in are her toys."

Harry nodded in agreement. "She's too young. I think Ron just wants to pass down his skills. He should wait a few more years."

"I told him that," Hermione said; she threw her hands into the air. "He wouldn't listen." She then smiled fondly. "Oh well. Go ahead, I'll join you guys later. I still need to check on the pot roast."

"Pot roast?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up. "I… I hate to say this, but I love your pot roast."

"Was that a compliment I heard from Draco?" Hermione asked; she was already walking toward her kitchen.

"Yes, it is!" Harry called out, laughing.

Draco 'humphed' and stomped away like a child. Harry snickered and followed his blond lover.

* * *

"Another reason I don't like going to their house… I end up feeling like a slug afterwards."

Draco trudged slowly, his hand on his bloated belly, to the bed. He flopped on his back, rubbing soothing circles on his rounded stomach. He didn't plan to eat so much… but Hermione's pot roast was incredible.

Not as good as Harry's though. Nope.

Harry only hummed in response. He sat down next to Draco and peeled his socks off. Harry then threw them to a corner somewhere. He'll find them later.

"You're more than welcome to sit on the toilet and fart a few times," Harry offered. "I'll just cast an Air Purifying charm afterwards."

Draco spluttered and pushed his body up and glared at the back of Harry's head.

"I do _not_ do something so plebian as _farting_, Harry," Draco snapped. "You're the one that passes gas whenever you please. I'm the one that had to cast the charm around the house." Draco let out a grumble before falling back onto the bed.

Harry chuckled and fell backward onto the mattress. He lay there next to Draco. The blond sighed and buried his face into Harry's bicep.

"My tummy hurts," Draco whined pitifully.

"What are you? Five?" Harry asked. He laughed more when Draco started nuzzling his nose on Harry's arm. "God, you're adorable."

"I don't do adorable, Potter."

"Of course not," Harry said affectionately. He then sat up suddenly, making Draco's face fall onto the bed sheet.

"Where are you…" Draco started as Harry got off and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'll be back; just stay there, Draco."

Malfoy frowned when Harry closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Get me a Pain Reliever potion while you're in there! I don't want to have a stomachache tomorrow!" Draco yelled and flopped back down.

He waited.

.: HPDMHPDM :.

Draco was half asleep. He felt pleasantly warm under the cocoon of blankets. While waiting for his lover, Draco had taken off his trousers and dress shirt, leaving only his boxers on. He then burrowed under the warm covers and curled up into a ball.

Harry took forever… Or ten minutes… but that was forever for Draco.

The bathroom door clicked and Draco sat up.

"Harry, love… What took… you…" Draco's mouth slacked. Harry had just walked out.

Naked.

Merlin, Draco swore he was going to end up having high blood pressure when he's older.

But that's not all. Harry was… he was…

"Where did you get those!?" Draco demanded.

Harry smirked around the candy cane he was sucking on; it came out with a small 'pop'. He walked slowly toward Draco and shoved the other candy cane at Draco's face.

"There was a bowl in Hermione's kitchen. It was filled with candies… and I took two candy canes." Harry pressed the tip of the cane back into his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around the sticky confection.

Draco watched, unblinkingly, as Harry pulled and pushed the cane. He could also tell that Harry's tongue was swirling and licking…

"Fuck, Harry…"

Harry smiled coquettishly and climbed onto their bed. He straddled Draco's legs and sat down, his naked crotch dangerously close to Draco's.

"You were so well-behaved tonight… I think you deserve a reward, Draco," Harry whispered hotly. He tossed the uneaten candy to the floor and leaned in, his lips closing over Draco's.

Malfoy could taste peppermint and Harry's lips were sticky, but he didn't care. Not when Harry was kissing him like that. He moaned into the kiss and was barely aware when Harry pushed at his chest. Harry then got off Draco's thighs and stayed on his knees. Draco took the hint and shuffled backwards until his back was touching the headboard, his legs bent.

Harry popped the rest of the candy cane into his mouth and crunched on it. His eyes never left Draco's face. The brunet slowly moved to Draco, on his knees. When he got to his destination, Harry sat down right into the dip.

"You know how much I love candy canes…" Harry breathed; Draco could smell the minty flavor. "I love sucking and licking on them as much as I love sucking your cock… But your cock is _so_ much better."

Draco whimpered when Harry spelled his boxers away. Flesh met heated flesh and Draco couldn't help but thrust his hips just a bit upward. Draco let out a tortured moan when Harry circled his hips, right on his erection.

"You're in for a long night, love."

Harry then started rocking back and forth, his own arousal bobbing and rubbing against Draco's abdomen.

Draco was _glad_ he went to the Weasleys'. It was a good thing after all.

… _**two candy canes and a ride.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I'm sure you know what 'ride' meant when I said that ;P Okay, my made up lyrics so did not match the tempo of the original… whatever. ;X I kept my schedule! I'm so proud of myself –snaps pictures of naked Harry and Draco-

**YES! –flees-**


	3. Chapter 3: Faery Lights

A/N: Muwahahahaha! Here's the third day… -walks off with Harry…-

**Thank you for the reviews! You'll get a framed copy of a picture I took in the last chapter **

I love my version of the Christmas song. Of course, my family will look at me funny if I sang it out loud xD

**Let me tell you in advance that not all my made up lyrics are sex related ;)**

**

* * *

****15 December 2008**

_**On the third day of Christmas…**_

Harry was fixing a pot of tea when he heard a long, dragged out sigh. Harry put the teapot and two cups onto a tray and carried them to the living room, where he left his boyfriend five minutes ago.

As Harry walked in, the blond man let out another tired sigh.

"What's wrong, Draco? I thought you would be happy that you don't have to go to work." Harry sat down on the couch and set the tray on the coffee table. Draco gave Harry a quick glance before he went back to staring at the fire in front of him.

"I'm bored, Harry," Draco mumbled. "I _thought_ I would be happy as well… but there's nothing to do in the house…" He sniffed and fell against Harry's chest. "Kiss me."

Harry chuckled and obliged his lover's request. He twisted his head until he was looking into Draco's quicksilver eyes. Malfoy parted his mouth and Harry took the invitation and claimed the pouting lips. Since Harry was the smaller one, he easily moved around until he was sitting on top of Draco's thighs.

Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist, pulling the brunet closer. Harry took the moan from Draco as a sign for him to kiss harder.

So he did.

Potter wiggled his arse around, feeling the definite hardness prodding against the cleft of his bum. He smirked into their kiss and parted. Draco was about to protest and wanted to pull Harry back, but the words died before they left his lips. Instead, Draco let out a soft groan and his head fell forward against Harry's shoulder.

The things Harry did to him…

"So, Draco… Still bored?" Harry asked wickedly; he wiggled again, and this time, he pressed his arse down harder.

"Guh…" Draco choked out; he was panting now. When he brought his head up, the first thing he saw was Harry's evil smile. Draco bared his teeth at the man and stood up, Harry and all.

Potter let out a small squeak and automatically wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, his feet hooked together right under the curve of Draco's arse.

Yes, Draco was _quite_ strong.

"You will pay for that, Potter," Draco growled. "You and that pert arse of yours…" Draco sneered at Harry and nipped the brunet's earlobe. He then soothed the bite with his tongue, drawing the flesh into his mouth.

Harry whimpered. There weren't many times where Draco became dominant; Harry needed to press all the right buttons. Draco seldom took over during their bed related activities and Harry almost always topped… But when he did… Merlin, Draco was damn hot when he's like this.

Harry became dimly aware that Draco was not taking them to the bedroom; he could see that they were near their Christmas tree.

"Stand on the floor, Harry," Draco commanded. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He unhooked his legs from Draco and stood on the ground.

"Strip." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and smirked.

Harry almost fainted. He could feel the lust rolling out in waves from Draco. He swallowed and started with his wool jumper. Holding the hem, Harry pulled the jumper over his head and then threw the clothing onto the ground.

Not near the fire, mind you. It wouldn't do if his jumper caught on fire. Draco bought him that sweater after all.

Draco continued watching his lover. He could see the way Harry's arm muscles flexed as the shorter man pulled on his undershirt. Although Harry was on the short side, that man had the body of a god. Slightly tanned, hard, and all Draco's. The blond licked his lips in anticipation.

"The trousers, Harry," Draco said and darted his eyes at Harry's legs.

Harry nodded, his shaggy hair flopping against his forehead. He quickly complied with Draco's command and started with his belt. That came out and Harry threw that down; it landed on the hardwood floor with a clatter. Next, was the button, then the zipper. Harry wiggled and hopped as he shimmied out from his trouser; that landed in a pool around his sock-covered feet.

"Step out of them and take off your socks."

Harry bowed his head and looked at his lover through half-lidded eyes. He heard the way Draco's breath hitched and smiled. He could also see the effect it had on Draco, if the bulge was anything to go by.

"As you wish," Harry whispered and he turned around, his back facing Draco.

Harry bent down, slowly, giving Draco a full view of his arse. He wiggled his behind more than necessary as he took care of his socks. He kicked them aside and turned around to face his boyfriend again. Draco, as Harry could see, was flushed and his breathing seemed labored.

_Ah, lovely._

Harry, wide-eyed, stood still as Draco stalked over to him, his grey eyes flashed with want. Once Malfoy was a foot in front of him, he grabbed Harry and yanked him to his body.

"Lie on your back, Potter," Draco whispered, hot breath ghosting Harry's ear. "Now." Draco let go of him and Harry was on the floor in two seconds flat.

"Such a naughty boy you were, Harry," Draco murmured; he was standing over Harry, his legs on both sides of Harry's legs. "Wiggling that tight arse… Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"No?" Harry squeaked.

This was _so_ exciting!

"You'll find out soon enough…" Draco smiled and nodded at the straining erection under Harry's boxers. "Can you wait that long though?"

"I was known for my self control, Malfoy!" Harry said haughtily. A smile broke out when Draco snorted.

"Sure you were, but anyways…" Draco took out his wand and pointed it at his lover.

With a mumbled spell, Harry was stark naked as was Draco. The blond was about to go down on his boyfriend when they both heard small, tinkling giggles from the tree. Harry started chuckling and Draco glared at the offended tree.

"Damn it! You—" Draco pointed an accusing finger at the tree. A small faery peeked out from behind one of the branches. Draco scowled at it, "—close your eyes! You don't have permission to see my Harry naked."

Harry twisted his head and found the little faery Draco was yelling at. It was a she and it looked very adorable. Harry smiled warmly at the faery; she giggled and waved at him.

"She's not listening is she?" Draco asked. He huffed when said faery flew away from the tree and landed on top of Harry's nest of soft hair. "Great. Just great. I _told_ you your hair was like a nest, Harry."

Harry laughed merrily and rolled his eyes up. He held up one hand, palms up, near his head. The faery saw the hand and daintily walked to it. Harry carefully brought his hand to his face and he grinned at the small pixie.

"I think it's time for you to go back with your other friends," Harry said softly. The faery pouted. "You're more than welcome to come out and play tomorrow… but not tonight." Harry smiled sheepishly.

The faery brought her tiny hand up and covered her smile. She tilted her head at Harry and fluttered her wings, making her float. Harry watched as she flew back to the Christmas tree. He blinked in surprise when she did some weird hand movements. A second later, a cloud of glitter swirled around the whole tree. Draco sat down next to his lover. He gently touched the little faery with the tip of his finger.

"Thank you for understanding, Ms. Faery," Draco said seriously. The pixie giggled and bowed before disappearing into the depths of the tree.

"Well, that was nice," Harry murmured. He laid his head on Draco's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the warm body. "She made the tree even prettier."

"That's what you get for using faery lights. They're actual faeries." Draco turned and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Mm… I've never seen a faery before… This was the first time." Harry looked up at Draco. "Are we going to continue where we left off?"

Draco chuckled and gently guided Harry to the floor. A soft blanket appeared under them and Harry stretched his body as Draco positioned himself above him. They stared at each other, both seeing the love shining in the other's eyes.

Malfoy lowered his head, his lips right above Harry's.

"You're everything to me, Harry. I just want you to know that." Harry threw his arms around the love of his life and pulled him down.

"I know…"

"I love you," Draco whispered and kissed him.

The little faery came out again and this time the two men were too busy to take notice of her. She watched as the two humans made love under the tree. With a small giggle and a flitter of wings, she blew on her hand.

A blanket of snowflakes swirled around them, making it seem it was only snowing where they lie.

The faery smiled.

… _**three whispered words.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh, so close! Haha! I'm getting to a lemon, don't worry! ;D I just want to get you guys all worked up… -snaps another picture of Harry and Draco-

**AHA! **–slinks away-

Draco: I thought I heard her again…  
Harry: Don't worry about her; she's just taking pictures of us and sending them out to people.  
Draco: WHAT!

Me: -snickers from behind their couch-


	4. Chapter 4: Honey

A/N: Yes, this was a bit late. I typed this in my school's library :P Had two hours before class… Not that I _skipped _class o-o _Update: I just finished this now…_

**Thank you for the reviews! **

It's so cold here in SoCal… It rained… a lot of water. Now, it's freezing. I'm not used to the coldness… ;( For those that know how California is, you know how weird the weather can get here.

**Warnings: Chocolate. Hot chocolate :D Sick!Harry, Caring!Draco.**

**

* * *

****16 December 2008**

_**On the fourth day of Christmas…**_

Draco Malfoy was enjoying a nice, hot cup of chocolate when the front door to the house slammed shut. Draco calmly took another sip of the delicious drink before setting his cup down in front of him. He had made another cup, just for Harry, but his lover wasn't back yet… until now.

"Slam the door any harder, love, the house will fall apart," Draco called out.

He smirked when he heard the sound of boots being dropped onto the ground unceremoniously, and then the unmistakable thuds of Harry's heavy footsteps. Draco didn't even need to turn around to know that his boyfriend was now in the living room. There was a faint pulse of magic in the room; it would only happen if Harry was either upset or angry.

Malfoy turned around and was surprised to find Harry pouting, not scowling. The full pout melted Draco's heart and he waved the shorter man over. Harry sniffed; his nose suspiciously red. Once Harry was within reach, Draco grabbed the brunet's icy cold hands and pulled him to the couch. Harry sat down like a sack of potatoes and leaned on Draco's shoulder. The blond frowned and placed a hand on Harry's forehead. It felt kind of warm, like he was having a fever.

"Harry! Your hands are like ice! Didn't you put on mittens?" Draco asked worriedly. "Your head feels warm as well… and you're shivering."

"I didn't know it would be _that_ cold! It wasn't even snowing when I went out," Harry whined; he did another sniff. "I think… I think my nose is stuffed up." Harry then rubbed his face on Draco's chest. "My fingers are numb, my toes feel like they're about to fall off, and… and I don't feel good." Harry then held Draco like a teddy bear. "I shouldn't have gone out. I had a headache this morning… I suspected I was coming down with something…"

"It's evening now and I did say it could wait, but no, you said you _must_ go out and buy more honey. Why do we need more honey?" Draco patted Harry's hair. Even _that_ was cold. "Where is the honey anyway?"

"I sent the jar to the kitchen before I came in here, and I like to use honey if I make tea," Harry told his boyfriend. "The first thing I smelt when I came in the house was chocolate… Did you make me a cup?" Harry looked at Draco hopefully.

"Oh! Yeah… Uh…" Draco fumbled for his wand with his left hand, the one that wasn't patting Harry's head. "It's probably cold now… I'll warm it up for you." Draco took hold of his wand and pointed it at the cup that was for Harry. With a flick, steam started to drift upward from the cup. "There."

"Thank you… You're so sweet," Harry smiled, "probably more than the hot chocolate." Harry was still smiling until he started coughing.

Draco winced. "Harry, I think you're sick…" He snapped his fingers and a box of tissues appeared in front of them. He took a piece and handed it to Harry. "Blow your nose; don't even think about using my jumper as a tissue."

Harry inhaled deeply; his nose made a snorting noise and Draco curled his lips in disgust. Harry paid no attention to Draco's facial expressions and blew his nose, hard. He wiped his nose afterwards and Draco could see now that Harry's nose was beet red.

"Stop. Don't rub your nose with the tissue. Your skin is getting irritated."

"Wab? I dink I nid more," Harry said; he was all nasally now. "Blowing my nose makes it worse. Merlin, I haid colds; I can't dalk like dis." Harry whimpered and grabbed another tissue. He blew into that one as well. "Draco… Make me hondy lemon tea, please." Harry then tossed his two used up tissues onto the table.

Draco glared at the offending wads with abhorrence. He would have to cast a disinfecting charm on the table later.

Or maybe the whole living room.

"Honey lemon tea?" Draco asked; Harry nodded miserably. "Alright. Why don't you lie down while I make it?"

"Hmm… Okay…" Harry wriggled his nose. "Still stuffy…" Harry smiled tiredly at his boyfriend and was about to lean in to kiss Draco, but the latter moved away. "Draco?"

"It wouldn't help if we're both sick, love. I think we should refrain from touching each other until you're better." Draco stood up and bent down to kiss the top of Harry's head. "Rest, Harry."

Harry reluctantly lay down on the sofa. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. Draco _accio'd_ a blanket and draped it over his sick boyfriend.

"I hate winter," Harry complained. "I hate being sick."

Draco chuckled. "You'll be better soon; I'll go make the cup of tea now."

Harry grunted and Draco left him to make the tea.

HPDMHPDM

By the time Draco came back with a fresh cup of honey lemon tea, Harry was asleep. Draco sighed and set the cup down onto the coffee table. Harry was shivering slightly under the blanket and there were sweat beads on Harry's forehead.

As Draco tugged the blanket down, he found two more wads of tissues in Harry's fist. Draco let out a breath through his nostrils and pried the brunet's fingers open. Draco plucked the dirty wads away and tossed them to the coffee table, to join the other two that were there earlier.

"Well, that's nice. Second work-free day and I have to spend one fourth of it taking care of you," Draco said to himself. He carded his fingers through Harry's wet hair. "And all you left for me as thanks are four wads of snot-filled tissues."

Harry groaned and shuffled closer to the edge of the sofa. Draco stopped moving his hand and stood up.

"You owe me big, Potter." With that, Draco carried Harry away.

… _**four wad-up tissues.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Awww! Isn't Draco a sweetheart? :D –gets ready to take more pictures-

Draco: You!  
Me: O.O  
Draco: I told you to stay in your room! –grabs my arm-  
Me: Nooo! –flails around- HARRYYYY! –cries-

Harry: -sighs- … DRACO!

Draco: Shit. –pushes me into a room-  
Me: -evil grin-


	5. Chapter 5: Snowmen

A/N: Gah, it's raining again! I'm cold… and hungry :( Welpx, here's the fifth day

**Thank you for the reviews! **

Can somebody please give me warm brownies? Or maybe a cup of hot chocolate…

**Warning: Snow figures. Lemon slice.  
**

**

* * *

****17 December 2008**

_**On the fifth day of Christmas… **_

"Why are we out here?" Harry asked, his teeth chattering. "I'm only feeling a bit better…" Harry sniffled, "thanks to your potion." He wrapped his arms around himself, tugging his coat close.

"I love snow," Draco stated. "You know that, Harry." The blond was a few feet in front of his boyfriend, kicking freshly fallen snow with his foot. Draco looked back slyly at Harry. "Besides, you needed to get out of bed. You've slept for twelve hours straight; the potion was laced with a mild Sleeping Draught."

"Yes, I know," Harry grumbled. "My body's stiff and sore from being prone for so long."

"And that's _without_ us having sex last night," Draco said, winking at Harry.

"Gah, how can you think of sex when we're out here, in the cold?" Harry frowned at Draco and took a step toward the other man.

"It's my nature to be this way," the taller man replied. Harry chuckled and walked up to Draco; he hooked his arm with Draco's right arm and they stood side by side, both staring at their white, snow-covered lawn.

"It's been awhile since I've made some snowmen," Draco murmured; he looked down at his lover. "Let's make some!"

"Right now?" Harry asked. "But it's-it's cold! My hands are freezing…"

"Oh, you're such a baby," Draco chided. He pulled his arm away and walked away from Harry. "Fine. You can watch me make them." He took out his wand and with a wave, a pile of snow appeared at his feet.

"That's cheating, Draco."

"What? This?" Draco gestured to the pile of snow. "It's not cheating. It's called 'saving time'."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, but not before mumbling a spell that created a warm bubble around him.

"So you're really going to sit there and watch me make my snowmen?" Draco asked; he sniffed haughtily and knelt down on the cold snow.

"Yep; I'm not going to even help because I am absolutely rubbish at making snowman," Harry said happily. "No need for me to get cold and ruin your masterpiece at the same time."

"Humph." Draco began packing the snow into a firm ball. Harry watched with amusement as his boyfriend turned the pile of snow into a round sphere.

He gave Draco five minutes before the blond would give up.

It was four minutes and forty-five seconds when Draco stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"Now I remember why I stopped playing with snow. It takes too long!" Draco stood up and clapped his mitten-covered hands together, getting rid of the melting snow that was stuck on the wool.

"Draco, dear, why don't we…" Harry started but was stopped when Draco stomped his foot.

"No!" With an angry jab with his wand pointed at the pile of snow, Draco cast a spell on it. A moment later, the snow shook and _grew_. "Watch my beautiful creations appear before you, Harry. As if by _magic._"

Harry snorted and planted his elbows on his folded legs; he leaned forward. "You _did_ use magic, Draco."

"Shut up." Draco stood watching as his snowman formed right before their eyes.

"… Well, _that_ is certainly not a normal looking snowman." Harry's left eye twitched. There was something familiar about that snowman…

"I know," Draco said smugly. "It's you!"

"What?!" Harry spluttered. He _knew_ that mop of hair was familiar! "You gave that snowman HAIR!"

"Of course. It _is_ you that I made after all," Draco said slowly; he turned around and beamed at Harry. "Don't you like it?"

"Well… Uh… It's… nice," Harry said, not wanting to upset his lover. "Never saw a snow figure with hair. Nope."

"It's special," Draco smiled, "like you."

"Flatterer," Harry muttered but with a small smile. Draco heard him and chuckled.

"I'm not done yet, so you can continue to watch me."

Twenty minutes and two Warming charms later, Draco was finally done. Harry had watched the whole process. The blond made one more Harry-snowman and two Draco-snowmen. Harry laughed when Draco added a snow kitty as well; Draco merely told him that he liked kittens. Harry got up and went to inspect Draco's handiwork. Well, they certainly looked like them.

"Are you finished? I can put a spell on them so that they wouldn't melt," Harry offered. Draco pouted and shook his head.

"Not yet, Harry. I need to do _one _more thing…"

Harry sighed and gestured for Draco to go on with whatever he had planned. He stood back and let the blond do his work.

"You'll _love_ this, Harry." Draco smirked and shot a red beam at his group of five snow figures.

"Wh-Don't destroy--!" Harry was about to cast a shield around the snowmen but then…

They started to _move._

"Oh my god! Oh my… Draco, what did you do?!"

Harry gaped, with his mouth hanging open, at the snow people. One snow-Harry and one-Draco grouped together and the remaining two made another pair. The kitten was just laying there in the snow, snoozing.

Then the snow-humans did the unthinkable.

"Oh no… No, no, no…" Harry mumbled, shaking head. "Damn it, Draco! We are lucky nobody lives near us!"

Draco only grinned in return. Harry wanted to walk up to his boyfriend and smack some sense into him, but alas, it was too late. The spell was cast and their snow counterparts were doing… things. Harry whimpered and one hand moved to his hair. He yanked. This is too much. He knew Draco had a crazy side, but this… this went over the line.

The first pair was of snow-Harry standing behind a bent down snow-Draco, who had his arse in the air. Harry could only guess they were 'naked'. Then, snow-Harry started pumping his hips front and back and Harry didn't need to be a genius to know what they were doing.

"Draco!" Harry barked. "Why… Are you trying to tell me something here?" He was trying hard not to laugh when snow-Draco started slamming his own hips backward to meet the thrusts.

"Well… Maybe," Draco answered airily.

Harry moved his eyes to the second pair.

Ah.

Snow-Draco the second was on the ground, legs draped on snow-Harry the second's back. Snow-Harry the second was making some not-so-gentle thrusts. Once again, Harry didn't need to be amazingly smart to figure things out.

All in all, it was starting to affect him. Sickness be damned. Harry was getting aroused.

"Draco," Harry growled; Draco shivered and sauntered over to his lover.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco purred.

Harry put on a feral grin and grabbed Draco's wrist. "You. Me. In the bedroom. Now!" He pulled Draco with him, who was only too happy to follow.

* * *

"Do not _ever_ tease me like that again!" Harry growled. Draco nodded feebly and whimpered as Harry slammed his hips forward, hard.

Harry held Draco's thighs and almost bent Draco in half. He thrust forward and knew he hit Draco's sweet spot when Draco let out a long moan. He felt the blond's anal muscles clench around his cock.

"I love… getting you… hot… OH!… and bothered," Draco panted. He squeezed as hard as he could; Harry let out a gurgle above him. Draco smirked.

"Fuck…" Harry gasped and sped up his thrusts. He snaked his hand between and wrapped his fingers around Draco's hardened flesh. It felt warm and was pulsating in his palm.

"H-Harry…" Draco wheezed; Harry sneered down at him and pulled at Draco's swollen prick. "Can't… Can't hold…"

"Let go, love," Harry whispered and snapped his hips forward. Draco let out a hoarse scream. "Come for me."

Draco breathing came in short pants, his mouth parted, and his whole body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. Harry grunted and went deeper; he wanted Draco to fall apart first. With a tug and a slight twist at the head of his cock, Draco came. He bellowed out Harry's name, muscles contracted around Harry.

Harry thrust three more times before he spilled his seeds in his lover.

"Draco…" and Harry collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, after their post-coital bliss, Harry turned to his side and buried his face into Draco's sweaty chest. Malfoy smiled and curled around Harry, forming a warm cocoon for his love.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"If you wanted me in bed, why did you add a snow kitten with that group of snowmen?"

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's temple. "No reason. I just wanted a kitty there that's all."

Harry hummed sleepily. A kitten. Now there's an idea…

… _**five insinuations to bed.**_

A/N: -giggles- This was a lemon slice. :D More to come!

**Me:** Why am I in the room… -searches for camera- NOOOO!

**Harry:** You locked her up?  
**Draco:** Yeah. I don't want our pictures to be sent out.  
**Harry:** Tsk, tsk… She'll murder you.  
**Draco:** o.O No, she won't.

**Me:** If I get my hands on Draco… Muwahahahaha!

**Draco:** … What was that?  
**Harry:** -shrugs- She's not going to do anything to me, but you, I'm not so sure.


	6. Chapter 6: Catnip

A/N: It's a sunny day today in California. Things are looking up! xD I am sorry for those that read "Mommy Dearest". The next chapter should be out… soon. :x

**Thank you for the reviews! I can't give you guys anything since I'm locked up in a room… WITHOUT A CAMERA! **

-schemes- ;P

**

* * *

****18 December 2008**

_**On the sixth day of Christmas… **_

"Just one more week and it's Christmas!" Draco crowed. He was sitting across from Harry at their dining table, eating breakfast. Harry chewed on his bacon thoughtfully and nodded. "Do you know what to get me yet?" Draco asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled; his lover was almost bouncing out of his chair. Every year, without fail, Draco Malfoy would become an oversized kid, nagging Harry about Christmas presents. Yes, presents as in plural. Of course, Harry would get Draco more than one gift. He loved this man after all.

"Er… No, not really." Harry glanced up at his plate and saw Draco frown. Harry smirked slightly and went back to his eggs.

"You haven't!?" Draco exclaimed. "But… But I thought of what to get _you_!" Draco dropped his knife and fork to cross his arms in front of his chest. "You're always doing last minute shopping."

"I don't know, Draco… Maybe you're only getting one present this year," Harry lied smoothly. He almost laughed out loud when Draco's jaw dropped.

In truth, Harry knew what to get for his boyfriend. He had two in mind and one of them he would give today and the other right on Christmas night. He wanted the latter gift to be special. However, for today's gift, he had to leave. Like right now.

"You can't," Draco wailed, "we always give at least two presents to each other…" Draco pouted, one that can make Harry's heart melt. "Was it something I did?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll let you think on it. I'm heading out." Harry pushed away from the table and took his plate to the kitchen sink. "I'll be back at around twelve."

Draco sniffed and picked up his utensils again; he sliced through his ham and jabbed at a piece. "You don't love me… I don't deserve to be abandoned at ten in the morning and be alone in the house for two hours."

"I'll be back soon, love," Harry said; he walked over to the sulking blond and kissed him on the cheek. Draco wasn't satisfied with that and tapped his lips with his knife. Potter kissed him on his lips, too.

"Fine," Draco muttered grumpily. "Go ahead and go do whatever for two hours, Potter. I'll be entertaining myself."

"I love you," Harry whispered and straightened himself. Before he was out the door, he heard Draco muttered:

"Yeah, you great git, I love you, too."

* * *

Harry shivered as he went inside a pet shop. The store owner looked up and found Harry standing almost stupidly at the front door. She smiled good-naturedly and went around the counter to go up to the freezing brunet.

"Good morning, young man. How can I help you today?"

Harry smiled, albeit slowly. His lips felt frozen. "I-I… I'm looking for a small, cute kitten. Preferably white."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I think I have just the kitten for you. It came a week ago, but nobody has yet set eyes on the little darling. Some said it was too small and young. The kitten is only a month old."

"Oh… Uh, can I see it?" Harry asked politely. _If it's white and fluffy, I'll take it. I'm sure Draco will love it._

Harry followed the middle-aged lady to the left side of the shop. There were dozens of cats and kittens of all colors and sizes. Harry glanced at each cage; there weren't any that matched what he wanted, until…

"Here we are." The shop owner stopped at the middle of the row. Harry went closer to the cage as the owner stood aside.

"Oh… She's beautiful!" Harry smiled.

A pure white kitten, color of fresh, clean snow, was huddled in a corner at the back of the metal cage. It mewed at Harry when he peered at it. The kitten then let out a small yawn and closed its eyes. Right there and then, Harry knew this was the kitten he was going to bring home. He stood up and looked straight at the store owner.

"I'll take her. She's just what I'm looking for."

"Would you like to hold it?" She asked; Harry nodded. The lady opened the cage with one of her many keys and let Harry take the kitten out.

Carefully, not wanting to scare the small thing, Harry slowly reached in and touched the kitten's head. It opened its eyes and blinked at him. It mewed again and walked closer to Harry, on wobbly legs. Harry laughed and gently wrapped his hand around the small body and took the kitten out.

"He'll love you…" Harry whispered and kissed the kitten's wet nose; it let out another mew and licked Harry's chin. Potter chuckled and held the ball of fluff close to his heart. "_I_ love you already."

* * *

It was only a quarter after eleven when Harry went home. He unlocked the front door and shut it quickly. The wind was picking up and it was freezing; the sun was out, but didn't help at all. He brought the basket he was holding higher and pulled back the small blanket. The kitten's head popped out and mewed at Harry; it tried to bat at Harry's face.

"Just a little more, kitty. Try and stay quiet, alright?" Harry tapped its velvety nose. The kitten mewed again and slunk back under the blanket.

Harry quietly walked to the bedroom, where he was sure Draco had been sulking in. He was correct when he opened the door, but instead of sulking, Harry found Draco standing at the foot of the bed, his back facing Harry. The green-eyed man walked up to his lover, the basket hidden behind him.

Draco swirled around and glared at Harry. Potter let out a nervous laugh.

"I came back early… You're not mad at me, are you?"

Draco glare softened and then he sighed. "I don't know _what_ happened, but…" He walked aside to let Harry see the problem. "I was bored out of my mind, reading a book on the bed, when suddenly six small pots of _grass—_" Draco pointed at each pot, "—landed right on my legs! They hurt, Harry!" Draco scowled at Harry. "You went out early in the morning just to send pots of grass to me?!"

Harry cleared his throat; he wanted to laugh but guessed it wasn't the right time to do so. "No… I got more than just six pots of grass, Draco."

"What did you get then?" Draco asked; he jabbed Harry right in the middle of his chest. "I don't see anything else—"

Something behind Harry let out a soft mew. Draco arched his eyebrow at Harry. The brunet smiled shyly in return.

"Uh… Happy early Christmas?" Harry chuckled when Draco's whole face lit up.

"You bastard! You lied to me!" Draco yelled but he was laughing. "Well, what did you get me? Let me see!" Draco took Harry's arm and tried to pull it out. Harry let his lover do whatever and revealed the small basket.

Draco took the basket away from the shorter man and peeled away the blanket that was covering the top. The kitten looked up at Draco with its soft blue eyes and opened its mouth to yawn.

"Oh… Oh… Harry…" Draco whispered; he looked at Harry, who shrugged. "You… Oh, Merlin." Draco sat down on the bed and took the kitty out. He grinned and rubbed his cheek on top of the kitten's head. "It's so… white! Just like…"

"Just like the snow kitten you made yesterday," Harry finished. "You said you like kittens so… I got you one." Harry sat down next to his boyfriend who was now busy gushing over the small kitty. "Merry Christmas, love." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco.

"Thank you… Its…"

"The kitten's a girl," Harry told him. "The shop owner checked and told me." Harry looked behind Draco at the six pots of grass. "And the pots are catnips, not grass. I got them for her so that she'll chew those instead of our clothes."

"Well!" Draco held the kitten close to him and kissed the top of its head. "She's absolutely adorable." The kitten mewed, agreeing to what Draco said. "Yes, you are." Draco chuckled and placed his head on Harry's shoulder. "I love you so much, Harry. Thank you."

In his peripheral vision, Harry could see Draco place the cat on his lap, tickling its stomach. The kitten purred as Draco gently rubbed the rounded belly. Malfoy kept on cooing sweet things at the ball of fluff, and Harry knew this was the right thing to get for his love.

"Oh, you beautiful thing," Draco gushed. "I think I'm going to name you… Snowball!"

The kitten meowed; Draco laughed and snuggled with Harry, rubbing his cheek on Harry's shoulder. Draco stopped rubbing Snowball's belly; the kitten rolled over and started patting and pressing Draco's thighs. It seemed interested in Draco's trousers.

Harry chuckled softly. He was glad he was the only one that got to see the cute and sweet side of Draco Malfoy.

Other people might think the great Slytherin Ice Prince had gone mental, cooing over a kitten like that.

_**... six pots of catnip.**_

A/N: Snowball… Hm, I love small, fluffy kittens :)

**Me: **…

**Draco: Is she dead?  
Harry: No, I think she's depressed.  
Draco: Oh. Well, I'll make her some Sheppard's Pie.**

**Me: I'm still mad at you!!!**

**Draco: -sigh- it was worth a shot.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke

A/N: And the days go on and on…

**Thank you for the reviews! –takes a bite out of the pie Draco made- **

My fingers are frozen. How nice. ;(

**Today's my friend's, Diana, birthday. So I got this idea from her. She mentioned she wants to go Karaoke… ;P**

_Note: Sorry this was late x-x_

**

* * *

****19 December 2008**

_**On the seventh day of Christmas… **_

"We are _what?"_

"You heard me the first time, Draco," Harry replied. "I said we're going out tonight. To drink and sing."

Draco sat down next to Harry on the sofa in a huff. He had Snowball in his arms and it was currently napping. The blond gently stroked through Snowball's fur, making the kitten tremble in its sleep.

"I understand drinking, Harry, but _singing?_" Draco slowly placed Snowball down in the basket next to the sofa. "Whose idea was this?" Draco's head resurfaced and Harry took this chance to lie down across Draco's legs. The green-eyed man looked up at Draco with a smile.

"It was Hermione's," Harry answered. "She said that we hardly hang out anymore."

Draco sighed and carded his fingers through Harry's soft, dark brown hair. Potter's eyes fluttered close and started humming in content. Draco smirked at his boyfriend, but Harry wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Don't they have to watch Kaitlin?" Draco asked; Harry turned to his side and pressed his face into Draco's belly.

"No, Molly's watching her," Harry murmured. "You better stop carding your fingers or I'm going to fall asleep on you."

"That is exactly what I want," Draco said. "This way, we don't have to go."

"Nope. Not going to happen. We're going, no excuses. Besides, I told them about your singing skills." Harry smiled when Draco stopped his fingers.

"You _what_?!"

* * *

Ron downed another shot of whiskey and slammed the shot glass onto the table. He glared at Harry balefully.

"I thought you said he could sing, Harry."

"I did," Harry replied airily. "See? Draco's singing." He waved his hand at his boyfriend, who was standing in front of them, holding a microphone and bellowing into it. "He's awesome."

"Fuck, Harry, I thought he was _good_!" Ron screamed over Draco's screeches. "And it really doesn't help that he's also drunk."

Hermione snickered from the right of her husband. "Relax, Ron, Draco's actually having fun."

"Yeah, and I hope he'll forget about this whole thing tomorrow morning." Harry winced when Draco hit a high note. "God, he's going to murder me in my sleep for bringing him here."

"You said he had skills!" Ron whined and shuddered as Draco continued to sing; the blond was now dancing to the music. "My eardrums are going to burst."

Harry sat back and watched his boyfriend sway his hips. He drank his glass of Firewhiskey. "This should be a treat for you, Ron. We don't have many chances of seeing Draco Malfoy losing control."

"Well… Now that you put it that way… This is totally blackmail material." Ron smirked and drank another glass of whiskey that had appeared after his previous shot. Ron laughed when Draco stumbled a bit. "That man can't hold his alcohol well, can he?"

"No, he gets drunk fairly easily." Harry smiled in the direction where Draco was still screaming. "One day, I'm going to have to tell him that he doesn't need to scream into a microphone."

"Or, you can give him singing lessons," Ron suggested. Hermione smacked him on his thigh.

"Oh no… This is too good. I think it's cute," Harry smirked, "this shows he's human. He's not good at _everything_."

"But I really want my ears to be healthy, Harry," Ron said over the loud singing.

"Bring earmuffs next time."

Harry blew Draco a kiss when the man turned around and grinned drunkenly at him.

"God, I love that man."

… _**seven off-key notes.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I am awfully sorry! Today's chapter will be out later!! Dx

**Draco: How dare you let me make a fool out of myself!  
Harry: Now, love, you know she only did this because you locked her in… without her camera.  
Draco: But, Harry! You could've cast a Sobriety Charm on me! I-I was horrible!**

**Me: MUWAHAHAHAHA! –waves pictures of Draco singing-**

**Draco: NOO! **


	8. Chapter 8: Chocolates

A/N: I am behind schedule… gah.

**Thank you for the reviews! **

:D

**Warning: Fluff. WAFF **

**

* * *

****20 December 2008**

_**On the eighth day of Christmas…**_

"Potter… I am going…" Draco paused as his face scrunched up in pain. "… I am going to kill you after I get rid of this godforsaken headache." Draco whimpered as he tried to roll his head to look at Harry, who was still lying on his back on the bed.

Harry turned to his side and looked at Draco with sympathy. "Don't move, love…" Harry began rubbing soothing circles on his lover's naked abdomen. "Do you want me to get you a Hangover potion? I think there's still some in the bathroom."

Draco chewed his bottom lip and nodded feebly. "Please…"

When Harry made a move to get up, Draco held on to his arm, stopping the brunet from going anywhere. Harry looked down and found Draco looking up at him with pain-filled eyes.

"Don't go… It felt nice when you rubbed my stomach," Draco whispered. "Stay and just summon the potion." He smiled when Harry lay back down again, this time, throwing one leg across Draco's legs and snuggled with him. "Continue, Potter… My stomach feels a bit queasy."

"Well, I can't do that now, can I?" Harry asked cheekily; he removed his hand from Draco's stomach and held it out. A moment later, a bottle of blue liquid landed in his palm. "Drink this first. Then, I want you to stay in bed while I make us some breakfast."

Harry helped Draco sit up a bit so that the blond could drink the potion. When the thick concoction went down Draco's throat, he gagged and slumped back down.

"I take it back… I'm not going to kill you," Draco murmured; he let out a relieved sigh as his headache slowly disappeared. "… I need you to cook or else I'm going to starve."

Harry laughed and smacked Draco's thigh. "Is that all I'm good for? Cooking?"

"Hmm… Yeah. The sex's good, too." Draco closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up. "Go on, Harry, I'll be waiting."

"Pfft, I should just let you starve," Harry muttered. "_But_ I'm not. Be thankful that I love you." Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead. "When you feel better, go take a shower. It should refresh you right up."

Draco flapped his hand at Harry lazily. Harry snorted and successfully got off the bed this time. When he was out, Draco opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at the door, where Harry had exited.

"What would I do without you, Harry?"

* * *

"Where did you go, Draco?" Harry asked; he had heard the soft footsteps of his boyfriend coming in. "You just left right after I fed you…" Harry grinned when Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"I do recall that I yelled out I was going out for a bit," Draco drawled; he sauntered over to where Harry was sitting. The blond then sat on Harry's lap, wiggled around to make himself comfortable. "I got you something, love."

Harry's emerald orbs lit up like small Christmas lights. "Ohh! What did you get me?" Harry moved his head to the side and tried to peek behind Draco's back. "Come on, Dray, let me see." Harry let out a _manly_ giggle when Draco moved in to kiss his nose.

"Don't get too excited or else the faery is going to come out again," Draco warned.

Harry laughed and smiled at his lover. "I did tell her that it was alright for her to play with us. It does get lonely if all you do is glow prettily for a Christmas tree all day."

"And they are doing such a fine job…"

Draco lowered his head and kissed fully on Harry's mouth; the brunet was more than happy to let Draco's tongue caress his bottom lip. When the blond pulled back, Harry was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen.

"Didn't you say you want to see what I got you?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry's eyes were slightly dilated from their kiss. He nodded dazedly. Harry had half a mind to just drag Draco to their bedroom so that he could have his wicked ways with the beautiful blond man.

"Well… Remember when you told me you love those chocolates I brought home from work?" Draco leaned his body back and plunged his hand into his coat pocket. "I thought about how you're so good to me, Harry… Taking care of me when I have a hangover, making me breakfast… and so much more."

"Draco…" Harry's eyes lingered at where Draco's hand disappeared into.

"Harry… I don't know what would happen to me if you weren't a part of my life…" Draco's hand came out from the pocket and in it was a nicely wrapped square box. "This isn't one of your Christmas present. This… This is just something I _want_ to get you. As your boyfriend I can get you something whenever I want."

Harry smiled and took the gift. There was a warm feeling around his heart. It wasn't often that Draco would do something like this. Most of the time it was Harry that bought small gifts for Draco every now and then.

"Open it," Draco urged.

Harry listened to his boyfriend's command and tore off the wrapper. When the paper was discarded, Harry slowly lifted up the lid of the small box. Nestled inside were eight pieces of dark chocolate. But they weren't ordinary dark chocolate. Harry's mouth practically started watering when he took a deep whiff and the scents of cocoa and champagne assaulted his nose. These chocolates were best when served chilled… and they were. Draco must have placed a cooling charm on them.

Harry stared down at the chocolates, his hand hovering above the box, thinking which one to eat first even though they were all the same. He would totally blame Draco if his teeth turned all rotten afterwards. Draco chuckled at Harry's reaction.

"Just pick one, Harry. They're not going anywhere."

Harry picked one and popped it into his mouth. He moaned deliciously as the chocolate burst and cold champagne filled his mouth. Merlin, these things were good!

Harry licked his lips and looked up at Draco through his lashes. "Draco… Why don't we take this and enjoy them in bed?" Harry's hand slid down from Draco's hipbone to his arse; he squeezed Draco's arse cheek through the trousers. "I think they'll taste better there…" Harry whispered huskily.

Draco smirked.

_Chocolates work everytime._

… _**eight champagne-filled chocolates.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I… This is late! Yes, I know… AHHHH!!

**Draco: She's crazy. –continues eating the chocolate-  
Harry: No… She's not. –walks over to me discreetly- About those pictures…  
Me: -smirk; hands a stack over to Harry- And those are for…?  
Harry: For myself. –evil gleam in eyes-**

**Me: Yeah, right.**


	9. Chapter 9: Boxers

A/N: It rained again today; my fingers are frozen :(

**Thank you for the reviews! **

:D

**Warning: Nothing. This chapter is just a glimpse of their everyday lives :P **

**

* * *

****21 December 2008**

_**On the ninth day of Christmas…**_

"Draco, have you seen my boxers?" Harry asked; he was kneeling on the floor, in front of their dresser.

"What do you mean? You were the one that did the laundry this week…" Draco stepped out from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe. He snorted when he saw how Harry had at least a dozen pairs of boxers littered on the ground. "I hope you are going to put all those back in their appropriate places."

Harry turned his head and frowned at the blond. "I can't find it… The one you got me for my birthday…" He turned back and continued to rummage through the drawer. "I love that pair… it's soft and silky… and… Hey, weren't you the one that put the clean boxers back?" Harry wasn't looking at Draco when the blond turned a bit pink at his cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat. _Shit! They're under my pillow._ "I uh…" Draco collected himself and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his bathrobe. "I think I would see your boxers, Harry. They're red. Gryffindor color."

"Exactly. Everything else in this drawer is either black or some sort of dark color. Red would stand out and yet I don't see it." Harry sighed and got off his knees; he stood up and turned around to face his lover. "Draco, are you sure you didn't misplace them…? Like, putting it in another drawer or some _other_ place?" Harry was eyeing Draco with a calculating gaze, making the blond fidget a little on the spot.

_Can't tell Harry that I kept it under my pillow… Oh my god, what if he already knows?! I like how it smells after it's been washed… The scent of Harry and detergent…_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said haughtily. He huffed and shuffled over to the bed and sat down. "I put every piece of clothing back where they belong. Your boxers were one of those pieces. Maybe _you_ were the one that misplaced them." Draco discreetly snaked his hand under his pillow, searching for the missing undergarment.

"I haven't even worn them this week!" Harry exclaimed. "Let alone touch them." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco when said man began to blush and Harry could see the hand under the pillow. "Draco… Don't lie to me. I know you're lying when you start moving and fidgeting side to side, like you have an itch you can't scratch."

"N-no…" Draco gulped when Harry advanced on him. Three feet away. Two feet away… "Don't… I-I… What about those boxers on the floor?! You can wear those until you find the red one!" Draco counted quickly in his head. "There are _nine _for you to choose from! That can last more than a week!" He was desperately trying to find the boxers… _Shit! Where are they!?!_

"Looking for these…?" Harry took something out from his jeans' pocket.

_Ah, fuck._ Draco closed his eyes in defeat when he saw what was in Harry's hand.

The red boxers.

"You know I don't like it when people lie to me, Draco." Harry walked closer until he was standing right in front of Draco. "I woke up this morning, and you were still asleep. I was about to kiss you awake when I saw something red sticking out from under your pillow…" Harry lips began to form a smile. "Draco, love, do you like holding my boxers like a teddy bear before you sleep?"

Draco pouted and wrapped his arms around his lover; he pulled Harry closer so that he could bury his heated face in Harry's toned abdomen.

"I-I… like how it smells… reminds me of you," Draco mumbled into warm skin. "I'm sorry for lying, but I thought you would make fun of me and—" Draco was stopped when Harry cupped his face, making him look up at Harry.

"I'm not going to laugh at you for that," Harry said softly. "Draco, I think it's endearing."

"Embarrassing is more like it," Draco muttered but inwardly was glad that Harry didn't find it weird.

"One thing… You only hide _clean_ boxers, right?"

"Of course – Oh, eww, Harry. That's disgusting!" Draco slapped Harry's bum for even saying such things.

Harry chuckled. "Just checking, Draco."

_**... nine discarded boxers.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Lol! Boxers crisis!

**Me: Haha! Draco likes to sleep with Harry's boxers! –sings-  
Draco: :T –slaps hand over my mouth- Shush!  
Me: Mmmffft! Mmmmfff!  
Draco: I'll give you ice cream, Gio!  
Me: -quiets down-**

**Harry: You spoil her, Draco.  
Draco: I want silence :D**

**Me: I want Coffee flavored ice cream!  
Harry: -hands over a bowl-  
Draco: Who's spoiling her now? Hm???**


	10. Chapter 10: Flying Popcorn

A/N: Whoop dee do… Purple yams are so sweet… -rambles off in nonsense-

**Thank you for the reviews! **

Merry Christmas to my wonderful readers! :D

**Warning: Flying popcorn. **

**

* * *

****22 December 2008**

_**On the tenth day of Christmas…**_

"You know, Potter, you're a sheep in a lion's clothing," Draco commented to this boyfriend. Harry pressed his head deeper into Draco's bicep.

"Shut up! I should be very angry at you for even suggesting this," Harry muttered. "You know I don't like… this kind of stuff." Harry blindly waved his hand at where their television was.

"Well, _I'm_ glad you introduced me to a telly," Draco drawled. He looked down and snickered when Harry let out a small whimper. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Harry."

Just then, the background music of whatever was on screen let out a low, rumbling noise. Harry let out a squeak of terror and tried to burrow his way into Draco's jumper. The blond laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Harry, it's just a horror movie… And I picked one that wasn't _too_ scary." Harry shook his head on Draco's chest; the blond sighed. "You're not even looking!"

Harry squirmed and wiggled away from Draco. He had been holding a bowl of popcorn and he felt a _little_ bit bad for pressing it into Draco's stomach.

"I-I just don't like them," Harry mumbled; he scooted away and glared at Draco, chest puffed out. "Fine! I'll watch it if it makes you—"

_Grrrawwrrr…!!_ Went the television.

"AH! NO!" Harry's arms flew into the air, the bowl of popcorn going with them. Oily, buttered popcorn flew everywhere, most landed on Draco's head. "Fuck this!" Harry dropped the plastic bowl and left the living room without glancing back.

Draco blinked once, twice, thrice. Bits of popcorn rolled down his hair and into his lap. He closed his eyes and swiped at his cheeks, getting rid of the buttered crumbs. Draco wanted to laugh at Harry, but… The man threw popcorn on him!

"POTTER!!"

_**... ten pieces of buttered popcorn**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: This was seriously a drabble :P

**Draco: Potter! You get your arse out here!  
Me: I got pictures! I got—  
Draco: Go back to your room, Gio. –points at door-**

**Me: T-T**


	11. Chapter 11: Dumplings

A/N: Happy Christmas!

**Thank you for the reviews! **

It was so cold outside… I don't think I ever stopped shivering…

**Warning: Nothing **

**

* * *

****23 December 2008**

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas…**_

"Harry, are we having Chinese food?" Draco asked from the dining table.

"Yeah, you'll love this," Harry replied cheerfully. He was watching the wok on the stove carefully. Their dinner was almost done. "Just three more minutes!"

Draco grumbled and picked up the pair of chopsticks Harry had set on the table. He never learned how to fully use them. Most of the time, Draco would just stab into the food they were eating if they used chopsticks. Harry, on the other hand, knew how to use them well. As he waited, Draco started impatiently pounding the table with the thin wooden sticks. He was hungry!

"Harry, what are you making?" Draco whined. "It's been twenty minutes… and are you using a wok?" Draco caught sight of the black metal pan. "When did we buy a wok?"

"We didn't," Harry answered back. "I Transfigured it from our skillet. I'll turn it back afterwards." Harry chuckled when he heard Draco snort.

The brunet grinned as the scent of steamed pork drifted upwards from the wok. He took a towel and wrapped it around the handle of the lid. Once he lifted the lid, a pillar of steam blasted out and covered Harry's face. The green-eyed man blinked as his glasses fogged up tremendously.

"Dinner's ready!" Harry hollered. He placed the hot lid in the sink and then took out the steaming plate from inside the wok.

"Finally!" Draco rubbed his hands together and watched as his boyfriend came to the table with a plate in his hands.

His eyes widened when Harry placed the plate onto the table.

"What are those?" Draco poked one of the soggy looking things with his chopsticks. "I don't think I had such a thing before." He jabbed one a bit too hard and his chopstick went through. "Ugh! Is that _oil_?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. "No, Draco. That's juice and they're dumplings!" He smiled. "I ate them before and they're delicious!"

"Dumplings? They don't look like… dumplings…" Draco frowned and pulled the chopstick that was stuck back. "They're wet and soft… and white. They look bland, love."

Harry sighed and snapped his fingers. A small plate of soy sauce appeared in front of Draco. "You have to dip your dumpling into that."

"I don't know…"

"Just try it, Draco!" Harry huffed and pushed the plate closer to the blond. "Stab at them if you have to, but eat them. It's dinner."

Draco sniffed and jabbed one. His eyes narrowed and brought the steamy dumpling closer to his mouth. It didn't look appealing; the thing was wet and dripping. Malfoy took a sniff; he could smell pork and that was it.

Harry was getting annoyed. If Draco didn't eat any faster, the whole plate of dumplings would be cold.

"Dip it in the sauce and eat it!"

Draco jumped and looked up at Harry, who was half glaring at him. The blond sighed; Harry did take time to make these after all.

"Aren't you going to eat them?" Draco asked; he still had his dumpling away from his mouth.

"I made enough for both of us," Harry said. "Just bite down into it, Draco. It's not going to kill you."

"No. The juice is going to drip down into my lap." Draco closed his eyes and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

Harry watched carefully; he was sitting on the edge of his seat. He knew Draco was a picky eater and it _was_ the first time the blond had dumplings. But Harry took time to make them and really hoped his boyfriend will like them.

"Well?" Harry asked anxiously.

Draco chewed slowly. His eyes turned round when the juice of the dumpling filled his mouth. He chewed faster and swallowed. Oh, it was good!

"Uh… I think I have to try another one just to be sure," Draco said and stabbed into another dumpling.

Harry's lips quirked as Draco ate his second, third, then fourth dumpling. By the time Draco spoke, he almost ate the whole plate. Harry stared at his lover in shock.

"Mm… I think…" Draco licked his lips and put his chopsticks down. "I think I'm full."

Harry scoffed. "Of course you are! I made forty dumplings and there's only…" Harry counted the leftover dumplings in the plate, "… eleven left! Draco, you ate twenty-nine! You were suppose to eat half and leave some for me!"

Malfoy smirked. "They were good."

"You stared at them like they were going to attack you!" Harry cried. He was going to have to eat something extra. Eleven dumplings weren't going to fill him.

"Well, they can't attack me now, can they?" Draco said smugly. "They're in my stomach, making me nice and full." Draco leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry pouted. "I hate you."

… _**eleven leftover dumplings.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Poor Harry xD Yeah, I had dumplings today… and this idea came up. I'm so asian :P

**Me: Harry! I have a plate of dumplings for you!  
Harry: Well, at least you're thoughtful… Not like **_**someone**_** I know.**

**Draco: Hey! They were good!**

**Harry: Yeah, and you ate them all.  
Draco: Are you calling me fat?!**

**Me: o.0 What does that have to do with anything?**


	12. Chapter 12: His Heart

A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I've been gone for the last two days… and today I finally have time to update… Yes, I'm bad.

**Thank you for the reviews! **

It's like two days after Christmas… Uh, hope you don't mind…

**Warning: Fluff **

**

* * *

****24 December 2008, 11:54 p.m. **

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas…**_

"This is nice… Just sitting in front of the fire, drinking cups of hot chocolate…"

"… With marshmallows, Harry; can't forget them," Draco added as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend. "How long have we been together?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry smiled and pressed his cheek on top of Draco's head. "Six years, Draco. Six wonderful years."

"We met at a Christmas party, remember? At the Ministry," Draco recalled. "Of course I had to be there, since I'm an Auror and all… But you… You were there because of the Minister."

Harry scoffed. "He invited me even though I had told him that I didn't like parties of any sort." Harry then smiled crookedly. "But I'm glad I went."

"Who would've thought that we would be together, as a couple?"

"I would've sent that person to St. Mungo's… if he or she told me that I would be with you," Harry said. Draco smacked him on his thigh in retaliation.

* * *

"_Potter, it's nice to see you again."_

_Harry whirled around, his glass of wine almost sloshing over the rim. "Malfoy?" Green eyes widened. It had been four years since he saw Malfoy last. At their graduation. "Wh – How are you? I heard you're an Auror now?"_

_Malfoy chuckled; Harry was shocked that they were actually talking to each other without yelling and punching._

"_Yes, I've been one for almost two years now," Draco answered. "How about you?"_

_Harry blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not… I'm not working actually." Harry smiled embarrassingly at the blond. "I guess you can say I'm taking a very long break."_

_Draco laughed and the first thought that came to Harry's mind was that this was the first time he heard Malfoy laugh. Not cruelly, but real laughter._

"_Let's not talk about work. This is a party after all." Draco looked at Harry. "Did you come with a date?"_

"_Uh… No, I came by myself," Harry whispered. "Look, I'm glad you're doing well. You should go back to your date…"_

"_I don't have one," Draco said. "Like you, I came to this party by myself." Since they were standing near a table, Draco set his glass of wine down; he reached for Harry's and set it down next to his. "Care to dance with me?"_

_Harry's eyes turned wide as saucers. "Wha? Me? I-I can't…"_

"_Do you mind dancing with a man, Potter?" Draco smirked, "if you do, I'll just go now."_

"_No! No… Erm… I don't care if you a guy… It's just I can't dance," Harry muttered._

_Draco chuckled and took the shorter man's hand. "It's alright. I'll lead, Potter."_

"_Call me Harry," the brunet said softly. "We're grown-ups now… We should put the past behind us."_

_Harry's breath was taken away when Draco smiled beautifully at him. _

"_Then it's Draco to you… Harry."_

* * *

"You know… You were a really good teacher," Harry said. "I didn't step on your toes, not even once."

Draco chuckled. "I saw how you danced during the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. It was terrible."

"I never danced before!" Harry cried. He reached for Draco's hand and held it. Harry stared down at their hands; the skin tones contrasted perfectly. "One good thing about the party was that it brought us together."

"Mmm…" Draco hummed; he closed his eyes and was drifting off.

"Draco?"

Grey eyes opened slowly. "Yes, Harry?"

"I have one more thing to give you…"

Draco frowned; Harry sounded nervous. He sat up and twisted his body to the right a bit to look at Harry properly.

"You have another present?"

"Er… I guess you can say it's a present…" Harry cleared his throat and got off the sofa. When he went down on his knee, Draco's heart started pounding within his chest.

Suddenly, he felt _very _excited.

"Harry, what are you…?"

Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small box, a type of box that held small jewelry, like a ring. He looked up at the blond and smiled shyly.

"I've never done this before… so don't laugh," Harry whispered. "But… I think it's time for me to show you just how much you mean to me, Draco." Harry brought the box higher and opened it. "Marry me, Draco. Let me love you forever."

Draco gasped when he saw the ring. He was feeling quite dizzy when Harry got on his knee, but now, Draco might just faint.

"I… I chose this day because… We got together on Christmas, Draco. It's been exactly six years…" Harry gulped and plucked out the ring. "I want this date to be the most special, most memorable, for us."

"Harry…" Draco couldn't talk; his throat felt so dry.

Harry let out a small laugh and put the ring on Draco's finger. "Say yes, love."

Draco let out a choked sob and threw himself at Harry; they both tumbled, Harry on his back and Draco right on top of his _fiancé._

"Yes! Yes, you stupid git!" Draco pressed his face into Harry's neck and started crying. "God… I love you, Harry."

Harry was grinning stupidly and he wrapped his arms around Draco, his soon to be husband.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

… _**his heart for eternity.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And that's the end, folks! Thank you so much for sticking with me… even with the lateness of it all. Now, I can focus on Mommy Dearest again :D THANK YOU!!!

**Me: Oh… This is… -blows nose-  
Harry: Are you happy for us?  
Me: Of course! –cries happy tears-**

**Draco: Thank you, Gio.**

**Me: :-D I forgive you for stealing my camera and everything, Draco…**

**Draco: -laughs nervously-**


End file.
